


gobble me, swallow me

by ghoulicious



Category: Homestuck
Genre: (GOD im sorry), (all mentioned) - Freeform, .2 secs, Buckets, Crack, Deepthroating, Explicit Sexual Content, Handcuffs, Leashes, M/M, Songfic, cocky karkat?, expanding my craft as they say.., john is here for, ooc definitely, semi-serious and not, spoiled karkat?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26078434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghoulicious/pseuds/ghoulicious
Summary: karkat is very bored.aka: wap songfic.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Kudos: 40





	gobble me, swallow me

**Author's Note:**

> was talking to my amazing bff about the new hs^2 update and i was like "what if i wrote a wap davekat fic?" and they told me to do it so here we are! shitty wet ass pussy songfic i hope you like it.

_Whores in this house, there's some whores in this house, there's some whores in this house, there's some whores in this house_

Karkat was….very bored. Dave has been ignoring him all day, choosing to favor his game in their shared bedroom then pay attention to Karkat, who sat downstairs on their couch. 

“I’m so bored..I wonder what would distract him,” Karkat began to think to himself. He suddenly got an idea. An amazing idea, in fact.

“If this doesn’t distract him from his game, then I don’t know what will.”

_Bring a bucket and a mop for this wet-ass pussy, give me everything you got for this wet-ass pussy_

Karkat crept slowly to their shared room, a bucket in his hand. When he got to the door, he could hear the noises coming from the game. He slowly opened the door, making sure Dave could not hear him. As soon as the door was open wide enough, Karkat entered the room. 

Now fully in, he quietly set the bucket on the bed and stepped out of his pants and underwear. 

“Dave,” Karkat singsonged. Before Dave could look up or reply, Karkat was already in front of him. 

“So, you have been ignoring me all day just because of this damn game. What about me? You know,” Karkat reached over Dave, grabbing the bucket that was on the bed, “I have been feeling kind of lonely because of that, Dave.”

Dave slowly put the controller down next to him. Still looking up at Karkat, he slowly shifted his position so he was sitting on his knees. Dave slowly moved his hands up, placing them hands on the troll’s hips

“B….bucket?” Dave stammered out.

All Karkat had to do was raise the hand that was holding the bucket.

_Put this pussy right in your face, swipe your nose like a credit card_

Karkat was… never quiet. Well, did he need to be? They both had the whole house to themselves. 

Currently? Dave was on his back, while Karkat was slowly inching his way up to sit on his face.

With both of his knees now on both sides of Dave’s head, all Dave had to do was lean his head up, up, up… until he reached Karkat’s nook. Before darting his tongue out, he bumped his nose there.

“Don’t be a fucking asshole, Dave,” Karkat growled out, pulling him by his hair to look at him in his eyes.

_Talk your shit, bite your lip, ask for a car while you ride that dick_

Karkat was basically riding Dave’s tongue, his nook juices getting everywhere- on the sheets, in Dave’s hair.

“And you- you promise to stop ignoring me right?” Karkat said in between his pants.

All he heard in response was Dave’s mumbles, which he assumed were yeses.

_Not a garter snake, I need a king cobra_ _, with a hook in it, hope it lean over_

Karkat slowly lifted himself from Dave’s face, taking note of how hard Dave was panting. Karkat began to move south, dragging his body down Dave’s, until he reached the top of his pants. Before pulling them down, Karkat winked at him.

“Can’t wait to see how much _he_ missed me,” said the troll who was currently undoing (and pulling down) Dave’s pants.

_He got a beard, well, I'm tryna wet it_

While Karkat was riding Dave’s… you know, all he could focus on was Dave’s red-stained face. Red slimy material was on his nose, his cheeks, and there was some even on his chin-stubble.

_I want you to touch that lil' dangly thing that swing in the back of my throat_

Removing himself from Dave’s dick, Karkat immediately dropped to his knees to insert it into his mouth. 

“Watch the-”

“The teeth?” Karkat grabbed Dave’s thingy forcefully. “How about I just do what I want, since you think you can ignore me whenever you want.”

All Dave could do was moan once Karkat began to put it into his mouth.

_Your honor, I'm a freak bitch, handcuffs, leashes_

“You know *pant* we still have those handcuffs *pant* in our closet. Maybe next time I’ll handcuff our wrists together? Or *pant* maybe we’ll break out the...the collar and leash again. Make sure you _never_ forget where I am.” 

_If he fuck me and ask "Whose is it?", when I ride the dick, I'ma spell my name_

“Karka- Karkat _fuck_ I’m sorry. I *pant*... you’re still mine right? Right babe?”

Karkat just smirks at Dave while he says all of this. Slamming his hips down, Karkat just stared at Dave in his eyes.

“You really don’t know huh? Let me spell it out for you. _This_ ”, he says, gesturing to everything down south, “belongs to K*slam*A*slam*R*slam*K*slam*A*slam*T.”

_I'm talkin' wap, wap, wap, that's some wet-ass pussy_

Both of them lay side by side in bed. Red material is almost everywhere, especially on Dave. The room stinks of sweaty bodies, and the T.V is still on.

“You know I’m not actually mad, right?” Karkat asks.

“Yea, but all that? That was hot,” Dave responds.

_There's some whores in this house, there's some whores in this house, there's some whores in this house, there's some whores in this house_ .

  
  


ectoBiologist [EB]  
began pestering turntechGodhead [TG]

EB: daaaaaaave.  
EB: heeelllloo?  
EB: are we still playing?  
TG: sorry dude  
TG: just got some WAN  
EB: some what?  
TG: wet ass nook john  
TG: wet ass nook 

ectoBiologist [EB]  
blocked turntechGodhead [TG]

**Author's Note:**

> welp its been written. if you happen to write anything better i would looooove to read it :).


End file.
